The invention relates to a method of applying hard material to cutting tool teeth, especially the teeth of saw blades, wherein a mold cavity is defined around a tooth and the molten material forms a spherical segment therein, due to its surface tension, and the spherical segment is flattened under pressure which is applied progressively in the direction of the tip of the tooth.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out such a method, comprising mold jaws adapted to be engaged with a tooth and a pressing tool for exerting pressure on the spherical segment formed of the molten material.